


A Proud Hufflepuff

by liveordie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveordie/pseuds/liveordie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for a school assignment, but one of my friends said that it was really cute and i should upload it here. It's just me being sorted into Hufflepuff. Also, this is the most recent draft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proud Hufflepuff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oozio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oozio/gifts).



"Hall, Casey."

At long last, my name was called. The noise in the Great Hall dulled down to a mere murmur. I elbowed my way past a couple of other first-years so I could get to the front—to the Sorting Hat.

"Ahhh, yes," the Sorting Hat said after the brim fell over my eyes and ears, "a lovely mix of talents and traits you are.

"There's the bravery of a Gryffindor, although it's quiet, and subtle..."

I remembered killing a spider once when my sister refused to kill it for me. I guess that counted as subtle bravery. The Hat continued:

"And I see the ambition of a Slytherin. Such colorful dreams of the future, but this too is muted."

There is my desire to become an architect talented enough to rival even the likes of Frank Lloyd Wright.

"There is quite a bit of the intelligence of a Ravenclaw as well. You'd make a fine scholar in that House."

Well, yes, I suppose so. Making nearly straight-A's all one's life does tend to get one labelled as a Ravenclaw. A love of reading must have also contributed to this evaluation. However, the Hat was not finished.

"But there is more loyalty than anything else, a willingness to sacrifice for the sake of your friends. You have a peculiar kind of kindness, directed mostly to a chosen few, but also towards those in need of a little benevolence. I see that you are hard-working, only giving up when it is the wisest decision. Yes, I think it'd better be—

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The Sorting Hat finally ceased its deliberation to shout its decision to the entire Hall. A table under a banner of yellow and black with a picture of a badger erupted into exuberant applause.

"Hooray! Join us, young one, and we will be your friends," the applause seemed to say.

Although this verdict was quite unexpected, I soon grew to love my House. Now whenever someone says that Hufflepuff is the House without any personality, I always vehemently refute their ignorant claim. Hufflepuffs have the most personality. We are a conglomeration of the traits of all the Houses. It takes bravery to be loyal and kind, ambition to be hard-working, and a hard-working attitude to be intelligent. The symbol of our House is a badger because badgers are kind to all but fiercely protective of their own; their loyalty shines through their defensive nature.

It dawned on me that there could be no better House for me than Hufflepuff. I have been loyal to my friends and to my House, always defending them and helping them with whatever they need, which is usually homework. Sometimes, however, I help by staying up late to sort through their problems with them. I have also been kind; sometimes I might take a while to warm up to a person, but I always try to be pleasant to everyone. I am hard-working, especially when it concerns something I care about, like art and Latin (and Harry Potter). I work hard even if it is for something unpleasant, like homework, because I know that in the end it needs to be done.

I could not be more proud to be a Hufflepuff.


End file.
